


Heart

by me413



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me413/pseuds/me413
Summary: As the year ends, Zack and Aerith decide to give all those they care for a gift.
Relationships: Barret Wallace/Myrna Wallace, Elmyra Gainsborough/Reeve Tuesti, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Heart

In the netherrealm of the Lifestream, two souls looked upon Gaia.

"It's been a hard year," said one. Her eyes of jade beheld a world trodden upon by hardship, the past twelve moons having taken much from those who called the Planet their own.

"Definitely," agreed her beloved companion, his eyes of sky blue sad but brimming with hope for all the world. "What do you have in mind?"

The lady offered a smile in return, one that spoke of plans with the best of intentions.

And the first of those plans would take form in Edge. Laying in bed as they drifted off to sleep, a lovely pair just like their friends in the Planet's aether exchanged words.

"One delivery. Just one, Tifa. I'll be back early, I promise," vowed the man, a soft smile gracing his features as their fingers intertwined. "We've got guests, remember?"

"I know, Cloud. it's fine," reassured the woman, eyes closed in bliss as her head lay in the crook of his neck. "I'll open the bar tomorrow too. Business is good this time of year."

And with that, they couple let sleep overcome them, so sure of their plans for the coming morning. Only for a pleasant surprise to greet them upon their descent into the establishment they owned.

"Didn't think the snow would be so high." Carmine eyes blinked in surprise, disbelief evident in their hue.

"I could shovel it all away. It'd take a while though. I'll have to cancel that job. No way I'll make it on time after this." His azure gaze matched hers, surprise quickly being replaced by satisfaction at the situation they had found themselves in. And both knew who had come to their rescue, the scent of fragrant flowers and oiled steel hanging in the air. Sharing a look, the two immediately hurried up the stairs and into bed. Curled into the sheets as they had been the night before, the man whispered, words so low she could barely hear.

And she smiled again as she brought her PHS to her ear, her head still next to his. For on that day, she confirmed what had been known all along: he was full of great ideas.

In a sleepy town not far away, a lone woman, soup filled pot in hand, crossed the square. Making her way to the inn as she had done for the past four years, a familiar face greeted her along the way.

"Oh, Commissioner, good to see you."

"You as well, Miss Gainsborough."

She smirked. "Back for your yearly visit?"

He fell into step with her, more cobblestone behind them than in front as they made their way towards their destination. "Well, of course. And the feast at the inn. Your soup gets better with every year, ma'am."

She threw her head back, laughing all the while as she pushed her way into the busy home for visitors to Kalm. "It must be with how you stop by in disguise every year."

Letting the warmth of the inn wash over them, the two were quick to make their way to the kitchen, eager to start serving hungry souls. But as they prepared themselves to wade through the packed tables, a sudden breeze drew their sights to the two forms at the innkeeper's desk.

"Oh, I can't believe we made it all the way here, honey," said the man, salt and pepper framing his bright eyes as he took in the sights and smells of a lively winter inn. "It was real nice of them to invite us out to Edge."

His loving wife happily did the same, eyes just as vibrant and hair just as split between the two hues of black and grey. "And I'm real glad I convinced you to stop here. I can't believe you wanted to drive through the night!" said the lady, letting a hearty laugh escaping her.

And so the woman with a soup filled pot and her annual visitor approached, a sense of familiarity drawing them closer. "Excuse me, we hear you two are on your way to Edge. Sounds like you two are in a hurry but I can give you another reason to stay: Miss Elmyra here has some soup that is bound to thrill."

All Elmyra did was throw her mustachioed companion a sidelong smirk and a quick reply. "Well, thank you, Comissi…" she trailed, forgetting his status incognito. "... I mean Reeve."

"Well, that sounds amazing! Soup on a cold night like this would be wonderful, thank you very much," said the married woman.

"Oh, wait, where are our manners. We forgot to introduce ourselves," chimed in her husband. "We're the Fairs. From Gongaga. Visiting friends in Edge."

Hearing their last name, Elmyra's eyes widened. Easy smiles, dark hair and eyes filled with life. Like the man that had won her daughter's heart so long ago. "W-well," she choked out, her gaze flitting to Reeve, who was just as overcome with shock. "I can imagine. We'd, uh…."

She steadied herself. These were the parents of the boy that had loved her daughter. That had saved his friend. That had given his life for them both. The married couple before her had raised a fine man. A kind one. And so she returned that kindness. "...We're very glad to have you. Please have a seat."

Oblivious to any knowing looks within their immediate vicinity, the Fairs took up the offer and headed off to find themselves a table. The ex-Shinra executive and adoptive mother of a Cetra then found themselves right back where they started as Elmyra proceeded into the kitchen. Reeve, however, found himself greeted with a quick message on his PHS. One from a few friends in Edge that left a smile on his face and gave him an idea of his own as he eyed the parents of an ever enthusiastic First Class SOLDIER from across the inn.

Elsewhere, a behemoth of a man was setting two children into bed. Snug in their pajamas and blankets, Barret was happy that both Denzel and Marlene were welcoming the new year with him. He was also happy that Cloud and Tifa were finally alone together, having caught the two in a compromising position more than once.

"And to think that all started on a night like this one," mused the rebel turned oil magnate as he looked out the window of his rather cozy Corel home.

"Daddy?" asked Marlene, pulling her father from his reverie. "What are you thinking about?"

"Are you okay, Mister Barret?" inquired Denzel, just as well wrapped under layers of cloth.

"Nah, just thinkin' of Tifa and Cloud over in Edge, y'know? Wonderin' if they're all right," admitted Barret, his large frame seated on an already chair that still seemed a bit too small for him. "They ain't done nothin', uh, inappropriate in front of you two, right?"

Denzel chuckled. "They make kissy faces."

"Mm-hm, they do," agreed Marlene, bouncing as she sat up in bed. "And they always kiss each other on the cheek."

Barret's eyebrows crossed, confused. "Don't they kiss you two on the cheeks?"

Marlene shook her head. "Uh-uh, Daddy. They look different."

"How?" The gunner grinned, eagerly awaiting their youthful and undoubtedly humorous assessment of a romance that had unfolded before their very eyes.

"They look gross," Denzel blurted out, eliciting vigorous nodding from Marlene . "Sometimes we go out to a park and we see old married people. Or some older kids. That's what Cloud looks like when he's with Tifa."

Barret couldn't help but guffaw, having received but a tiny glimpse into the bond that had finally been acknowledged by his two younger friends. "Ooh, always knew Tifa'd get ol' Spiky to soften up. Now you two better get to sleep. Good night, you two."

And with that Barret left Marlene and Denzel to their slumber, plunging the room into silent shadows with a simple flick of a switch as he made his way into the hall. From there, he continued to watch over them in silence. Their guardian watched over them in silence, finding solace in the quiet as he reminisced. Not too long ago, he had dreamed of a quiet life with quiet nights like this. With Myrna and children of their own, of course. But Shinra had taken that. And he had retaliated, ending the lives of many in his quest for vengeance.

"Y'all think I deserve this? Especially when you're all gone?" mumbled Barret, calling upon those he loved, now long gone. "Myrna. Dyne. Eleanor."

The former rebel was greeted by a smell then, familiar aromas wafting up through the air of his home. Flowing Corel wine. Warm meals. Coal and metal. All reminders of days long gone that brought up an old urge. Quietly but swiftly making his way down the stairs and out onto the porch, Barret looked upon the new Corel before him. Cold as it was this time of year, the one armed man was warmed by the sight of the township. Lit up by lanterns and lights powered by the oil he and his fellow Corel miners had worked for, Barret understood then that he had earned more quiet nights like this. He also understood that the view before him had come courtesy of an old friend.

"Thank you," uttered the oil magnate, his heart warmed by her gesture. "And, uh, you too. Cloud's friend, right?"

In response, wind drifted over his weather-beaten face, warm like a summer breeze despite the coolness of the evening and scented like an oiled blade. And as the wind slowed, Barret smiled, living proudly as those he loved would have wanted for him. That smile only widened as his PHS rang in his pocket, leaving him to eagerly answer the call.

But while Barret found himself to be a party of one, others were not. Not too far away, in a town amidst mighty stone canyons, a group of four sat around a table stacked with food for what was obviously a large dinner to welcome the new year.

"You have my thanks for bringing all this food, Yuffie," greeted Red XIII, hungrily licking his lips.

"Oh, not a problem, Nanaki," assured Yuffie. "I'm just glad your kids enjoyed the first round."

"They did," said Deneh, Red XIII's beloved mate. Her fur was a light tan, contrasting with the darker red and orange of her husband's coat against the flickering bulb of the home that had passed to them from Bugenhagen. "I don't believe they've ever fallen asleep with such full stomachs."

"More than full, I'd say. Well, let's fill ours now," said Yuffie, glaring playfully at Red XIII as they eyed the spread morsels with predatory gazes.

"Calm down, you two," said Vincent, letting an exasperated sigh escape him. "There's enough for all of us."

He went unheeded as the ninja continued to stare down the canine-leonin hybrid across the table.

"You two are far too old for this squabbling," scolded Deneh, pulling whimpers from Red XIII and whines from Yuffie. "And it would be a far better use of your energies to fix this light."

Deneh spoke of the old bulb hanging above the table, dim and dying as the illumination it provided began to fade. And the food, which had already been tasted by her and Red XIII's cubs, began to cool. Yet all was pleasant, their bellies and smiles warm as they partook of the meal brought before them. On a cold night like this, such an atmosphere was a gift. A friend's gift, all exchanging privy glances as they smiled at one another. Beyond the aroma of tasty food and flowing drink, there hung the smell of fragrant flowers and a honed sword. But suddenly Yuffie's PHS rang, the final part of Aerith's and Zack's gift having arrived.

The young shuriken wielder eagerly took the call, finding it to be from Cloud and Tifa. It was a short call, one that ended with Yuffie babbling along happily. "Wait, wait, really? Right now? No way! Nuh-uh! You're serious?"

Her three companions eyed her curiously, receiving only mischievous smirk in return. "Alright, alright, we'll be ready!"

And not too long after, AVALANCHE's members would be reunited aboard a familiar and northbound aircraft piloted by a familiar pilot and his ever patient wife. "Can't believe we're actually doin' this. Good thing the crew was hankerin' for a vacation," said Cid, watching the first rays of sunlight reach over the distant horizon.

"Oh, come on, Captain," said Shera, her tone affectionate. "I know it was abrupt but you can't say you didn't want to."

Her husband shrugged, unable to deny his treasured wife anything. Even a verbal concession despite his protests. "Oh, you're right, you're right, darlin'. But still, we had round 'em all up at two in the morning. Been four hours since then and we still haven't gotten to Icicle Inn."

The airman then gestured to the main deck of the Shera, now filled with their old friends and allies. "Still I dunno who those two are. All I know is Reeve and Elmyra brought 'em on," admitted Cid, referring to the sociable couple with black and white hair doting on Marlene and Denzel alongside the furred cubs skittering around their feet. "The kids took to 'em though. They must be nice."

Shera quietly leaned in, filling in the blanks in her spouse's knowledge.

"Yer' kiddin', Sher," muttered Cid as the crew worked around him, energized despite the early hour. His expression of shock quickly gave way to a more pleasant and welcoming one. "Well, if that's how it is, they're welcome aboard."

And as their eyes turned to the viewport ahead, Cid and Shera swore they were seeing things. Eyes squinting, the couple believed that the cold and lack of sleep had gotten to them. For in front of the glass and steel stood two forms. One was unmistakably Aerith Gainsborough, her green eyes alive with light as sunrise greeted her. Beside her was a man that must have been Zack Fair, looking every bit as heroic as Tifa and Cloud had described. The flower girl laughed, hands intertwined with his as they faced Shera and Cid, their eyes wide.

The pair then turned to face them, wide smiles painted upon their faces. But those smiles were not only for the scientist and her beloved. They were for all their friends and loved ones, gathered together and lips quirked right back at them. Zack and Aerith's eyes trailed over all those they cared for, lingering on the teary but happy faces of Elmyra and the Fairs. As the faces of their friends passed from astonishment into happiness, the two spirits that had brought them all together locked eyes. For as sky blue neared jade green amidst the rays of first light, their bond was sealed with a gesture plain for all to see and shared only by lovers like them.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Late but I hope you all appreciate this story and the fact that Aerith finally got her dream of being on an airship. I know 2020 was far from great but here's to hoping 2021 is better. Thanks for the read! =)**


End file.
